Slender the Arrival: Hetalia Part 1
by Dorky3599
Summary: Lost... no means of escape or contact with the outside world... The Allies and Axis have no idea what's out there... what's after them... what's killing them off one by one... Hetalia, Yaoi, Slender man
1. Chapter 1 : Who's Kate?

Slender the Arrival: Hetalia

Part 1- The Eight Pages By Dorky

Chapter 1- Who's Kate?

"SUCK BALLS! ARU~" China yelled angrily as the Allies climbed out of their crashed car.

"And this is why I should have driven…" England complained though his face palm.

The group stood around complaining till something in the bushes nearby startled them. Unexpectedly Italy, Germany and Japan came through. They all looked at each other confused and annoyed.

"Ve~ so you guys crashed too?" Italy said happily.

"ITALIA! That is nothing to be happy about!" Germany yelled.

"Ve~ Sorry Germany!" Italy shook in fear and moved away from the tall country.

In an unspoken agreement they all teamed up. Thankfully the Allies had crashed outside what looked like another road. It leaded down though a forest and to what they were all pretty sure was a house; according to Russia (Who seemed to be the only one that could see it).

"OK! Since I'm the hero I'll lead the way!" No-one argued with America because once they stepped over that invisible line that separated this area from the rest of the world, they all felt _strange._

They walked in almost silence; the odd comments of "Oh look," "I'm tired/hungry" and "Ve~ Germany," made by the same person kept being heard and ignored. It startled them all at how fast it was becoming dark.

"This is just way on zhe creepy side!" France said, trying to hold onto England but being battered away and got death stares from America.

"How exactly did you guys crash?" Japan said suddenly.

"I don't really know… one minute we were on the road next the car was in front of that fallen tree," England said, pointing back in the direction of the car.

"Hmmm… Interesting," Japan said, they had crashed the same way; one minute on the road, the next in front of a tree.

Silence returned and they all kept walking. The further they walked the darker it got.

"Hey look, aru~" China said pointing up ahead.

In front of them was another car. It was a blue SUV and looked as though it'd been there a while. They stopped and looked at it for some time, everything was getting very creepy.

"Can we rest ere?" France said with a huff and sitting down.

"NEIN! We need to keep moving… and get to this house!" Germany yelled, dragging the Frenchman to his feet.

They couldn't believe it when they came to a large brick fence; within its boundaries a large and elegant house. With relief the group walked quicker, they believed this place to be safe;_ But safe from what?_

"This doesn't look too good…" Japan said and that was when everyone noticed the door was wide open.

Everyone's eyes went to Russia and Germany. Germany shook his head, extremely unsure about everything, leaving it to Russia to inspect. With a smile, the tall and apparently fearless nation made his way towards the open house.

The group huddled and jumped at every rustle of the trees or brush of the breeze. As Russia stepped through the open door, broken glass crunched underneath his shoes. He looked around the entrance and frowned.

The place was a mess and there were drawings on the wall; Russia didn't like such messes and drawing on the walls was unacceptable. Taking a closer look at the drawings Russia was startled; _He'd seen things like this before…_

"It's ok, Da~" He called back to the others who came slowly towards the house. They all came inside and America, being the last one in, shut the door. Everyone looked around then up the wall. They all seemed spooked by it.

In silent agreement the group split up to search the house. The Allies search the lower floor, the Axis the top. America, France and England made their way to the lounge room on the left. The room was a complete mess.

The cushions from the couch were lying across the floor, the T.V was leaning against the wall; a lamp leaning over the couch. America walked over to the windows while England and France walked up to the coffee table.

France picked up the phone that was there, but the line was dead. He looked at it before shaking it and putting it to his ear; as though that would change anything. England picked up a note from the table.

_"Thank you,_

_I can't thank you enough for coming all this way to help me out! It's been a pretty rough road trying to sell this old place. I wish I had turned to you sooner. You have no idea how happy I'll be once this is all behind me! :)_

_Love you always,_

_Kate"_

As England read the note out loud America had to ask the obvious question.

"Who the hell is Kate?" He said turning back around.

"How the bloody hell should I know you git!" England said, rolling his eyes at his idiotic boyfriend.

"Oh iz zhis Kate?" France said taking a photo frame off the shelf.

"Oh my god you're both idiots!" England said, before making his way to the kitchen.

He pushed on the slightly ajar door to find the room not much better than the last. He looked around before spotting another phone. He doubted it would work but still he tried it. _'This one's dead too…'_

Down the other end of the house Russia and China were searching another room; in there they found another note. China picked it up and read it to himself.

_'Thanks for calling last night. It probably sounds dumb, but it was good to hear your voice again. Good to hear that Lauren's been doing well too. But, yeah, about what we said; I'm not sure what to think of it yet. What are the odds of two people having the exact same hallucination? Could it really just be a coincidence? I have to go to my doctor today for some routine stuff so I'm going to try and casually bring this up and see what he says about it. I'll let you know how it goes._

_-CR'_

While China was reading Russia had found two flashlights. China nearly died of a heart attack when Russia turned on the radio.

"Hey, Aru!" China yelled, "Turn that off! Aru,"

"But why, da~" Russia said with a smile, "I think some music could really lighten us up a bit, da~"

China frowned before taking note of the plant in the room, it was dead. It looked like no-one had tended to it in weeks; and the scary part was China was right. No-one had been here in a _very _long time…

Russia left this room and crossed the hallway to another door. Opening it, he found himself out in the garage. He looked out the open roller door and into the forest; he was finally starting to get the feeling that had affected everyone else.

On the second floor the Axis team were creeping around, Japan and Italy huddled to Germany. They looked to the right first but something told Germany not to go there yet so he turned left instead. They found themselves in the master bedroom.

While Italy had crawled onto the bed and hidden beneath the blankets; Germany and Japan were concerned with the open windows. Japan walked up to them and closed them all; everything about this place scared him. They left the room and travelled down the other hallway.

There were only two doors and a window down this hallway. The first room was a bathroom and the other was locked. Germany shook the handle and slammed his body against the door but it wouldn't budge.

"You wait here, I'll go and find a key or something," Germany said, prying Italy off his arm.

"Ve~ But Germany!" Italy called out as he vanished down the dark hallway.

Italy turned around to look out the window. Japan looked at the door again; placing his palm on the handle he turned it… With a scream of terror Italy feel back from the window. Japan spun around to see him lying on the ground, Italy was pointing at the window, tears streaming down his face.

"W-what happened Italy-sama?" Japan dropped to his knees beside the terrified country.

"A-a man… h-he was look-king at me…" Italy's voice was quite, full of fear.

Suddenly the other countries came racing up the stairs and into the dark hallway, they had flashlights with them lighting the scene before them. Germany pushed past everyone to get to Italy. He pulled the crying Italy into his arms.

"Shhhh… vhat happened?" The other countries were surprised with his now caring nature.

"The-there was a-a man," Italy stuttered out though sobs.

"A man? What did he look like?" America suddenly push his way through to get to Italy, they all had this feeling America knew something they didn't know.

"H-he was tall… t-thin," Italy began; he closed his eyes before looking over at America, "His face was white, with no mouth, eyes or nose… He wore a black suit…"

Italy's voice grew quieter and quieter; they all knew that he wasn't lying with how detailed his description was. Japan stood up and looked at the door that had been locked. He turned the handle like he had before Italy had screamed but it was still jammed shut.

"Did anyone find a key?" He asked.

"Um, Oui!" France said pulling out a key.

Japan took the key and fitted into the lock. Turning it slowly they heard the click and the door opened…

A/N: MWHAHAHA Cliff hanger…. So what do you think of this so far? I really have to thank This amazing girl: 26703186 because she did the RP with me that led to this fan fiction; the first chapter is for you beautiful!

I hope I'm writing the creepy genre ok because I haven't done it before… well I have but this is my first full horror Fan fiction. I advise you listen to "The Slender Man Song", "Monster" By Meg & Mia, "30 minutes" by TATU, or anything creepy like that, to get that chill up the back of your neck.

I hope you're ready to be sleeping with a night light after you read the next chapters… hehehehe… Enjoy my lovely's! (Here comes the part I know you guys love…)

Italy: Ve~ I DON'T LIKE THIS!

America: God this is awesome! Hahaha I can't wait to be the hero! ≧ヮ≦

England: I'm going to let Slender get you *Face palm*

France: WHY DOES AMERICA GET ENGLAND ALL TO HIMSELF?!

China: Because the author it a jerk who only thinks of her own amusements!

Russia: Oh she's not that bad, da~ she is quite the psychopath! Kolkolkolkol… (^し^)

Japan: (ㅍ_ㅍ)

Germany: Just please kill me now…

Dorky: Hehehe… don't worry you'll all be dead soon…. ❀(癶ヮ癶)

All: ರ_ರ

Well thank you all again… now onto the nightmares in chapter two… (Oh and before I get in trouble this is a work of fiction, Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya and Slender the arrival belongs to Blue isle studios and "Mark" who I am told was the original creator of the first slender man game.)


	2. Chapter 2 : Was that a squirrel?

Chapter 2- Was that a squirrel?

Japan pushed the door open and stepped inside. The room was as much a mess as the rest of the house but in a different way. The furniture and everything was still in place it was just the thousands of pieces of paper everywhere.

As they all came inside, their eyes read what was written; _'Safe, has no eyes but can still see you, can't run, get you, die, no, no, no, stop it now, what is this,'_ there were so many, some with pictures of a man, trees and radio towers.

"To the woods…" America read out loud, picking up the only piece of paper on the desk.

On one wall there was more writing… but it looked like…

"Iz.. Iz zhat blood?" France said holding a hand to his mouth and backing away.

"Sure looks like it," England said, moving closer to it he read it out loud, "_Can you see it?"_

Next to these words were two radio towers, the word _escape, _and the man but this time he was crossed out. Suddenly a scream filled the room, the scream of a woman. Racing to the window, his heart in his throat, America looked out.

The scream rang all around them, filling their ears. If they lived to morning, that scream would be heard in their nightmares. Without thinking America, followed by Germany and then the others, ran out of the room and down the stairs; then out the front door.

They stood in the front yard, looking around and trying to slow their beating hearts. Italy was still crying, being held by Germany. They had no idea what to do; they felt like they should leave this house but also felt like they should stay away from the woods.

"Slender…" America's voice broke the silence.

Everyone went silent no-one moved, no-one breathed. None of them knew who or what Slender was but it frightened them. They looked back at the house and then the forest before them. They knew that they couldn't go back to the house so the forest it was.

Slowly, they all walked towards the black landscape of the woods. They stepped over the boundary of the house; they were now in the woods. America walked three steps out and then everything went black…

Italy stood with Germany, Russia and China. Everything was dark except the beam of light from the touch Russia was holding. They all looked at each other, eyes wide. Italy instantly clung to Germany, who actually hugged him back.

"What just happened? Aru~" China said, cuddling Panda who had been ignored up until now.

"I don't know…" Germany said, "ve… should try and find the others I think…"

"Yeah, that would probably be the best idea for now! Da~" Russia said, this time without a smile.

As the group of four began to walk through the woods they became wary of any noise made. China had grabbed hold of Russia while Italy was holding Germany. Every crunch of dry leaves beneath their feet or snap of a twig made them jump.

"Veeee… I don't like this Germany," Italy complained though sobs.

"It's ok Italy…" Germany stroked Italy's hair while telling him it was ok.

As they walked further Italy had this feeling of being watched; the same feeling he had gotten before seeing_ Slender. _He flinched and looked behind him, though every muscle in his body refused to move.

He looked though the darkness, searching for any signs that he didn't want to see. He spun his head quickly to the left, everything in his body began to hurt. He put his hands on his head and stopped walking. The moment he turned away, the headache stopped.

"Italia… what's wrong," Italy didn't even realize he'd dropped to his knees and had started crying again.

"N-nothing…" Italy stuttered, he had no idea how to explain the fact Slender was right behind them; blending in with the trees and fog.

England was in a panic. He was alone in the woods, nothing and no-one around him. He had no light, no map, no anything. He had that tight feeling in his chest that made him want to sit and cry. _'France…. America?' _

He wanted to call out but nothing would leave his dry throat. Tears threatened to spill over as England took a few steps forward but then turned the other way and went to walk that way. He kept doing this, panicking more and more.

Sitting down, he let himself cry. He had no idea what was out here in the woods, he had no idea it was watching him…

"England!" America called out, keeping his voice calm.

America and France were together when they _awoke_.They were beside a lake, a canoe that had a small fire burning inside it nearby. They had no idea where the others were or how they got here.

"Amérique…" France muttered, holding onto the other, "I'm scared,"

For the first time ever America just turned around and hugged France. They stood like this for a while, getting over the panic of everything. As America ran his fingers though France's hair he found comfort in this hold.

"Shhhh, its ok," America whispered, "Come on, we need to be hero's and find the others!"

France laughed though his tears at the fact America was still being _the hero _even when he was also crying. Letting go of the taller country, France kissed America on the cheek. America moved a hand to his cheek before looking into the bright blue eyes of France.

"We… we should find England…" America said quietly.

France nodded his head and followed America. He took hold of America's hand, claiming it was because he was scared. As France entwined his fingers with America he was starting to see why England liked him so much…

It didn't take Japan long to realize he was alone when he came back to the real world. He had a flash light with him and was thankful for that. Japan sat in silence for a while trying to think but he could hear something.

"Is… Is someone crying?" He said out loud.

Japan got to his feet and listened harder. He turned to his left and began to walk through the trees as he walked further the noise grew louder, someone was defiantly crying.

"Hello?" Japan called out and suddenly the sobbing stopped.

He heard the rustle of leaves and such as the person got to their feet.

"W-who's there?" They called out as Japan came closer.

"England-sama, is that you?" Japan finally came out into the clearing England was standing in.

In a few seconds England had run into Japan's arms and sobbed harder onto his shoulder. As England calmed, Japan had had enough time to realize there was a sign/board nearby. Pulling away from England he ran over to it quickly.

There was a map of the forest but draw over the top was another picture of _Slender. _He looked over and that was when a piece of paper like the ones in the room caught his eye. On the paper was written _'Always watches'._

Japan pulled it off the sign and looked at it closer. He frowned before folding in and sliding it into his pocket. He turned around to England who was shaking. England really didn't look well and Japan was worried he might faint.

As Japan moved closer to England, something nearby caused them both to jump. They looked around, trying to find the cause of the noise. England just grew paler, Japan moved quickly to him.

"It was probably just a squirrel or another animal…" Japan whispered but England shook his head.

"It's him…" England whispered, "We need to move,"

Japan was surprised when England grabbed him and pulled him along. They made fast work to get away from the area. Japan had questions to ask but knew it wasn't the best idea to try and talk civilly with England while he was like this.

His best hope to get England back to normal was to find America or France or both if he could. As they walked on they found the trees thinning out to a field. England was walking extremely quickly, Japan being dragged along.

Finally England stopped. They looked around for a while before England bent over and let everything he'd eaten that day come back up. Japan jumped back and tried to look away. _'What was it? Did you see him?' _

"Germany…" Italy held the taller country's hand as they walked on.

There was no moon or stars in the sky, only darkness. The only light around them was that of the flashlight. Russia was in the lead, the others following close behind. China held Panda to his chest as he tried to look into the dark on either side of him.

"What exactly are we doing?" He asked; though the question didn't make much sense the others understood.

"Ve are trying to find the others," Germany said as Italy moved in closer; Germany gave up and picked Italy up.

Holding Italy in a protective manner, Germany started getting this feeling of being watched. Italy had the feeling stronger; he _knew_ he was being watched.

"He's watching us…" Italy whispered so only Germany could hear him.

Germany kissed Italy on the forehead as they walked on. Suddenly Russia stopped causing the others to bump into him. They were about to say something when they saw it. It was the SUV from before.

"At least we have some clue as to where we are…" China whispered and the others silently agreed.

They decided to rest here for a while, work out a plan. Germany tried to put Italy down but he just clung tighter, nearly choking Germany. Giving up, he just held the Italian. Russia frowned as he looked at the car; this seemed to get China's attention.

"What?" He asked, frowning also.

"The headlights… they weren't on before and if they were shouldn't the car battery be dead by now?" Russia had a point with that statement.

"They veren't on before…" Germany muttered, he was very observant and had noted before that the car was completely dead.

Silence returned; they all had so much to think about and make sense of. Italy began to whisper things in Italian; Germany held his breath as he listened.

"Ha intenzione di farci," Italy whispered, "Non possiamo scappare,"

France tripped for about the thousandth time. Stumbling back to his feet, America pulled him on. It was extremely dark in their part of the woods. They had not seen any sight of life for the past hour.

"Where could they be?" America thought out loud.

He looked around but couldn't see though the dark. He would never admit it but America was scared of the dark, especially when it was like this. Suddenly America was on the ground, France on top of him, having just tripped again.

Though he couldn't see France, he could feel and sense what he was or wanted to do. America's mind was slightly blank; the only thing that made him push France away was England. France's lips were centimetres away when America turned his head to the side and tried to push France away.

"No," He said softly, "We need to find England,"

This seemed to bring France back to reality. He got up slowly before pulling America back to his feet.

"America…" France whispered, "Before, when we heard zhe scream and all you said was _Slender… _Who or what iz Slender?"

"I don't know how to explain that…" America said as he lent against a tree with a thoughtful look.

They stood in the dark, neither really thinking but all the same working things out. America thinking of how to find England before Slender, and France was thinking about _Slender. 'He must be like zhose pictures zhat Kate drew…' _

A/N: This is the end of chapter 2! Do my little friends like this fan fic so far? I'm having fun writing it so I hope you're having fun reading it. I've been told (By my early readers who get to read my things before they are posted) that my chapter titles are misleading…

I think there funny; what about you? Ok question time: Who will be the first to die? Someone may or may not be killed off next chapter… who will it be? Who will Slender claim for his…RAPE TIME. No, sorry… Pfff

I'll see you guys soon so I'm out!

Japan: This story is really weird… can Slender take me; I don't want to be a part of this *Reads the next chapter* Please kill me off. (ㅍ_ㅍ)

England: And get rid of America while you're at it…

Italy: AHHH! GERMANY! HELP MEEEE!

Germany: Calm down… It's just a dumb story; Slender man isn't going to get you Italia.

Dorky: HEY! IT'S NOT DUMB! ರ_ರ

China: Yes it is! You are freaking Panda out, Aru~!

America: THIS IS SO TOTALLY LIKE GETTING AWESEOME DUDE! Keep going and make me the hero! ≧ヮ≦

France: Oh America~ I am starting to see how cute you are! ლ(= з = )ლ

England: *Poker face while pulling America his way*

Russia: I really want to meet this Slender guy, I think he might want to become one with mother Russia, da~!

Dorky: WTF? Russia x Slender… I ship it now… why? BECAUSE FISH TITS! That's why….

All: She needs help…

Sealand: Do I get a part in this story?

England: *Kicks Sealand* BUGGER OFF! Only countries in this story!

Slender: _I'm watching you… you can't run… no-one can…_

Dorky: TRY ME BITSH FRITTIYS!

(Ok ending the charter thoughts here… England, was so mean to Sealand? Someone should go give him a hug! And if anyone feels the need to draw fan art for any of my fan fics please send me a link, etc.)

Dorky out for realz this time!


	3. Chapter 3 : Creepy Pasta

Chapter 3- Creepy pasta 

(Ha… get it, 'CreppyPasta'… ok I stop now… title has nothing to do with chapter… meh)

"Are you alright now?" Japan asked as England finally stopped throwing up.

"F-fine…" England managed to say as he stood up straight and tried to ignore the taste of vomit in his mouth.

England looked around before remembering the note Japan had picked up. He found himself incapable to speak so instead began searching Japan. This seemed to alarm the Japanese country quite a bit.

"W-what are you doing?!" Japan yelled as England began searching his body before pulling out the piece of paper.

_'Always… watches…' _England read and re-read these words over and over again. One thing he'd noted about all the drawings of _Slender _was he had no face… _'How does he see?' _England felt rather stupid asking this question but it confused him.

"E-England-sama?" Japan said.

"Y…" England cleared his throat and tried again, "Yes?"

"You didn't see this… _Slender, _did you?" Japan sounded worried but was reassured when England shook his head.

A breeze ruffled the pair as England continued to study the piece of paper. _'This was draw by the same person that drew the ones in that room…' _England concluded before folding the paper and putting it in his pocket.

England looked at Japan who just nodded. They started walking back towards the forest but a different part. The journey down was slow since they had no reason to rush anymore. As they reached the trees again, England paused.

"Can you hear that?" England said, Japan listened closely and that was when he heard it…

Russia bit his lower lip in a nervous manner. It scared China even more to see Russia like this; he was so strong and brave but right now… he was scared. China reached up and grabbed Russia's hand to stop his pacing.

"You're making me worry more…" China muttered as Russia looked down at him.

Russia let out the breath he'd been holding and let his body relax. They don't know how or what even happened but Italy had disappeared and Germany had gone off in a panic to look for him. Russia and China had stayed where Italy had vanished.

"What happened before? Where did he go, Aru~" China whispered as Russia sat down and pulled China into his arms.

"I don't know… I want too… no; I need to know" Russia muttered; he wasn't fully there, his mind was at _home._

He was thinking of Belarus and Ukraine; Latvia, Estonia and Lithuania. He suddenly had this feeling of _'I'm never going to see them again, da'. _As his mind was bought back the first thing he heard was sobbing.

Then he felt the shaking of the Asian nation in his arms. China… he was trying to be so quiet and unnoticed as he cried. Russia was shocked; he didn't know what to do. The only thing he could do was hold China.

"It's… ok…" Russia said but he knew it wasn't true.

"Italy!" Germany called out as he pushed through the trees.

Somewhere between the SUV and going back to the house Italy had vanished; just plain and simply vanished. There was no noise, no warning. They just turned around and he was gone. Germany knew Italy wouldn't have walked off; he was taken.

"Please…. Italy!" Germany was despite.

He lost all sense of time and space as the thought of never seeing Italy again took over. What if he did find Italy… what if he's dead… or changed… what if? Germany didn't want to know… he just wanted Italy back.

As Germany stumbled he looked down to see something white; Italy's flag. _'He was here… not that long ago too,' _it gave Germany a new kind of hope but he know it wasn't going to stay. Germany felt the tears as he walked on.

Germany continued to search but he didn't feel like he was there… It was all just a dream. He only came back around when he reached something high and solid. The brick fence…

"England?" Japan said as he followed the Englishman who was running through the trees after the noise they had heard.

England didn't reply but kept pushing the branches and other things out of his way. It was a scream; he knew it. After he'd understood what he'd heard he hoped and prayed that he wasn't going to find someone's body out here… but he had this feeling he would.

"Who do you think it was," England finally spoke.

"Only two people scream like that…" Japan didn't finish his sentence.

As England came out into a small clearing he tripped. And it wasn't over _something. _

"Ow, Aru~" Came a small cry as England realise who he was lying on.

Japan came out of the trees to see the scene before him. Russia was sitting on the ground with China in his arms but England had interrupted the moment by falling on top of the couple. China and Russia were in a state of shock.

"England? Japan?" Russia said as England got up.

"Russia! China!" England didn't think he'd ever been that happy to see either of them.

England (in a very un-British manner) hugged china and Russia. After a while the now group of four explained what had happened to them all when they'd _awoken. _

"So Italy vanished and Germany's gone too know…." Japan said with no expression.

"Any news of America or France?!" The panic in England's voice was very clear.

China shook his head with a sympathetic look. A silence came over them. Russia kept biting his lip and opening his mouth but quickly shut it as though he couldn't say what he wanted.

"Just spit it out…" Japan said quietly.

"Let's… move on…." Russia said; it wasn't something hard to say but it was one thing to say and another thing to do.

No words were exchanged as the four got to their feet almost robotically. It took a while for England to suddenly remember why he'd run this way before.

"Hey… did either of you two hear a scream before," England asked as he faced Russia and China

Slowly they both shook their heads; leaving England and Japan only to wonder.

"America… what if-" France began but was cut off.

"Don't "What if", I've been doing it enough and hate the things I've come up," America said, "I've thought about 'What if they're all dead,' 'What if we are the only ones left,' 'What if…' I don't want to know,"

France looked at America sympathetically; he knew about America's extreme anxiety and knew everything that was happening was probably doing nothing for his mental state. He suddenly realized that America could snap any moment… then shit would be bad.

The only sound now exchanged was the soft crunch of leaves beneath their feet and harsh breath from the walking and cold. God it was getting cold. Looking up from his feet America stopped. He frowned and squinted.

"Lights…." He muttered before taking off in the direction of the lights.

France was left behind momentarily before he realised America had taken off. He didn't question just followed. Suddenly the trees thinned out to present a collection of storage containers and gas tanks.

"What the…" France muttered as he took the chance to cling to America again.

As they walked towards the boxes and gas tanks France got this chill up his back. He couldn't shake this feeling that told him not to go over there. He tried to tug America back the other way but the stronger nation just kept walking.

"Please America… I don't think we should…" Too late they were already there and America had walked away from France now.

France stiffened as his eyes franticly darted around for America. He was only a few steps away but it felt like a mile to France, America was just out of reach. America was worried about France as he saw something.

"W-What's this?" He muttered as he pulled the piece of paper off the gas tank, "Leave me alone?"

America frowned at the paper as he looked it over. _'If this is from Slender… then I'd love to leave him alone!' _America thought to himself before folding the slip of paper up and putting it in his jacket.

"So Fran-" America's heart nearly stopped when he turned back around.

Pages found: 2 out of 8

A/N: CLIFF HANGGER! Dun dun dun! Where's France? Where's Italy? Holy fudge muffins what's happening? What do you guys think of this fic? No-one's reviewed it yet so I'm unsure whether I should keep writing or to drop this… I haven't written it in a while and I have no-idea if anyone even likes it…

Please tell me what you think or you may never know where Italy or France are…


End file.
